Conventional luminaires often have a lens that serves to modify the light exiting the luminaire. The lens is often designed to cover the electrical and mechanical components within the luminaire so that they are not visible from the exterior of the luminaire. As a result, the lens is often designed to be much larger than necessary to hide the electrical and mechanical components within the luminaire. Further, conventional luminaires that are typically designed to be stand-alone luminaires are not configured to be attached to multiple decorative features, such as shades, trims, etc., and are not flexible/adaptable to accommodate future designs. Similarly, conventional luminaires that are typically designed for decorative applications are not configured to be stand-alone luminaires. Therefore, a need exists for a versatile luminaire downlight that can be used in multiple decorative applications as well as a stand-alone design and be adaptable to future designs. Furthermore, a needs exists for an improved luminaire downlight that minimizes the dimensions of the electrical and mechanical components in the luminaire and thereby minimizes the size of the lens used in the luminaire.